The mode of action of three suppressing T-cell systems are being compared. The systems are neonatal T-cells, AKR lymphomas (both spontaneous and passaged) and a natural suppressor cell. All suppress by cell contact but some lymphomas have genetic restrictions on the cells they are able to suppress. Suppression by lymphomas can be overcome by allogenetic cells or supernatant.